


The Dangers of Red Hair

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 6 [7]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Jokes, Bars and Pubs, Community: femslash100, Crossover Pairings, Drabble and a Half, F/F, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two redheads walk into a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Red Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



“Honestly,” said Anna, downing her drink and double-tapping the glass against the table automatically, “do you know the _worst_ thing about having red hair?”

“Probably,” replied Merida amiably, chin in hand.

“It is _always_ ,” said Anna, “ _always_ guys who think they’re being funny.” She dropped her voice an octave. “‘Hey, baby, do the curtains match the drapes?’”

In Merida’s experience, that joke came about on a par with asking her how much whiskey she drank and what her clan tartan was. “And that,” she said, “should be a redhead secret.”

“Too right,” said Anna. She went to clink her glass to Merida’s, then glanced down at its empty base in disappointment.

Merida weighed up her chances, and went for it. “Say,” she said, putting a hand on Anna’s thigh. “You want to come find out?”

Anna paused for all of five seconds, then grinned. “Too damn right. Let’s go see.”


End file.
